corruptionxfandomcom-20200213-history
Rare Drop Table
The rare drop table is a special list of items. When slain, some monsters have a chance to giveloot from the rare drop table instead of loot from their own unique drop table. Unlike the standard drop table, the rare drop table is shared by many monsters ranging from chaos druids, to lesser demons, through to most Slayer monsters and the Kalphite queen. See below for a list of monsters that are likely to give access to the rare drop table. If a monster drops an item from the "rare drop table", and the player belongs in a clan, there will also be Anagogic orts dropped alongside. A ring of wealth affects the rare drop table. See below to read how. Definitions *100% drop - Most creatures have what is called a '100% drop', which they will drop every time they are defeated (for example bones or Demonic ashes). *Main drop - This will be an item drawn from a creature's drop table based upon a random 'roll' (imagine a dice roll or roulette wheel). *Drop table - This is a list of all items that a creature could possibly drop. The percentage chance of receiving each item varies, often depending upon the item's relative value. *Rare drop table - Occasionally, a creature can give access to a drop table of more valuable items. To receive items from this drop table, you must first "roll" to land on it from the main drop table. *Second drop - Some creatures also have a second drop. The only second drops in the game consist of items such as charms used in Summoning, the Draconic visage from various Dragons, as well as starved ancient effigies and clue scrolls. *Quest drops - in some instances, a creature will drop a quest-specific item (e.g. the unique bones required for the Rag and Bone Man or Fur 'n' Seek quests). How the rare drop table works When a creature is killed, the item or items it drops are chosen from a list of possible drops, which is different for each creature. This drop is chosen at random, via a sort of "roll of the dice". Some items (usually the less valuable ones) are more likely to be dropped than others. For the monsters that give access to the rare drop table, one of the "items" on the list of standard drops is actually a trigger that gives a second "roll" on another list of items: the rare drop table. On this rare drop table, a pair of "dice" are again rolled. The player may get an item at random from the rare drop table. Again, less valuable items are more likely to be chosen than expensive items. Possible items include uncutgems, the half of a key items, and a few dragon and rune items such as left half of shield, dragon spear, and rune javelins. However, the rare drop table also normally contains many "empty" slots that, if rolled, results in a "no drop." In such an event, nothing will be dropped, except for the monster's 100% drops (e.g. bones) and perhaps one or more Summoning charms. Note that not all valuable items are on the rare drop table. Some rare items that can only be dropped by a specific monster are simply on that monster's standard drop table (for example, a draconic visage is only attainable by killingdragons, so it can't be on the rare drop table). A ring of wealth affects how the rare drop table works. It removes most of the "empty" slots on the rare drop table. Therefore, the odds of receiving items is increased. A ring of wealth does not affect how often the rare drop table is accessed. So, when wearing a ring of wealth, the rare drop table will not be triggered more often, but when it is triggered, the player is more likely to receive an item. The ring of wealth can also make certain drops on the standard drop table more common; see below for a list of items affected. The trigger that starts the rare drop table is not influenced by the ring. In issue 24 of the God letters, Guthix had the following to say about how a ring of wealth works: Items Known To Be On The Rare Drop Table The following is a list of items known to be on the rare drop table. Note that due to the nature of the way the rare drop table is accessed, it can't be determined for sure what items are on the rare drop table. Wearing a ring of wealth will increase the chance of getting these items if the monster being killed gives access to the rare drop table. ResourcesEdit :If thou consider the possessions of an enemy to be like a roulette wheel, then the 'rare' items so coveted by players are located on a second roulette wheel, that will only be spun shouldst thou roll a specific number on the first wheel. The ring of wealth affects not the number which thou may achieve upon the first wheel, but should thou gain the precise number to allow thee access to the second, the ring will make thy chances of gaining an object on that second roulette wheel all the greater. My analogy is flawed, for death is not like roulette, but I hope that thou see the truth within this. : MiscellaneousEdit : Armour and equipmentEdit : Items likely to be on the rare drop tableEdit In the Knowledge Base, Jagex also implies that there are many other items in addition to the ones that are confirmed. Though it can never be said for sure what items are on the table, items that are repeatedly dropped by many different monsters who also drop the confirmed items listed above, are likely to be on the rare drop table. As with the confirmed items, wearing a ring of wealth will increase the chance to get these items if the monster being killed gives access to the rare drop table. : Additional drops Edit Added with the ring of wealth update on 15 March 2011, these drops have an increased drop rate when wearing the ring of wealth. They can be obtained without a ring of wealth - however they are significantly rarer without it. All monsters listed below give access to this list. : Monsters that give access to the rare drop tableEdit The following is a list of some monsters that drop many of the items found on the rare drop table. This list is very likely to be incomplete. *'Rum'-pumped crab *Aberrant spectre *Abyssal demon *Abyssal leech *Air elemental *Ancient mage *Ancient ranger *Ankou *Armoured zombie *Arrg *Automaton Generator *Automaton Guardian *Automaton Tracer *Aviansie *Bandit (Pollnivneach) *Bandit (Wilderness) *Banshee *Barbarian *Barbarian woman *Basilisk *Black Guard *Black Guard Berserker *Black Guard crossbowdwarf *Black Heather *Black Knight *Black Knight Titan *Black demon *Black dragon *Blood reaver *Bloodveld *Blue dragon *Bork *Brine rat *Bronze dragon *Brutal green dragon *Catablepon *Cave bug *Cave crawler *Cave horror *Cave slime *Chaos Elemental *Chaos druid *Chaos druid warrior *Chaos dwarf *Chaos dwarf hand cannoneer *Chaos dwogre *Chaos giant *Cockatrice *Cockroach drone *Cockroach soldier *Cockroach worker *Columbarium *Columbarium key *Commander Zilyana *Corporeal Beast *Crawling Hand *Cyclops *Cyclossus *Dagannoth (Chaos Tunnels) *Dagannoth (Lighthouse) *Dagannoth (Waterbirth Island) *Dagannoth Prime *Dagannoth Rex *Dagannoth Supreme *Dagannoth guardian *Dagannoth spawn *Dark beast *Desert Lizard *Desert strykewyrm *Dried zombie *Dust devil *Dwarf *Earth elemental *Earth warrior *Elf warrior *Elite Black Knight *Elite Dark Ranger *Elite Khazard guard *Exiled Kalphite Queen *Exiled kalphite guardian *Exiled kalphite marauder *Experiment No.2 *Ferocious barbarian spirit *Fire elemental *Fire giant *Flesh Crawler *Frog *Frost dragon *Ganodermic beast *Gargoyle *General Graardor *General malpractitioner (monster) *Ghast *Ghostly warrior *Giant Mole *Giant ant soldier *Giant ant worker *Giant rock crab *Giant skeleton (Lair of Tarn Razorlor) *Giant skeleton (Shadow Dungeon) *Giant wasp *Glacor *Gladius *Glod *Gnoeals *Goblin statue *Gorak *Greater demon *Greater reborn mage *Greater reborn ranger *Greater reborn warrior *Green dragon *Grotworm *Haakon the Champion *Harold *Harpie Bug Swarm *Hill giant *Hobgoblin *Ice giant *Ice strykewyrm *Ice troll *Ice troll female *Ice troll male *Ice troll runt *Ice warrior *Icefiend *Icefiend (Ghorrock) *Iron dragon *Jelly *Jogre *Jungle horror *Jungle strykewyrm *K'ril Tsutsaroth *Kalphite Guardian *Kalphite King *Kalphite Queen *Kalphite Soldier *Kalphite Worker *Killerwatt *King Black Dragon *Kraka *Kree'arra *Kurask *Lanzig *Legio Primus *Legio Quartus *Legio Quintus *Legio Secundus *Legio Sextus *Legio Tertius *Lesser demon *Lesser reborn mage *Lesser reborn ranger *Lesser reborn warrior *Lizard (Slayer) *Locust lancer *Locust ranger *Locust rider *Mature grotworm *Mighty banshee *Minotaur *Mithril dragon *Molanisk *Moss giant *Mountain troll *Mummy *Mutated bloodveld *Mutated jadinko male *Mutated zygomite *Nechryael *Nex *Ogre *Ogre statue *Ork statue *Otherworldly being *Ourg statue *Paladin *Pee Hat *Pirate *Pyrefiend *Queen Black Dragon *Red dragon *Rock lobster *Rockslug *Salarin the Twisted *Scabaras lancer *Scarab mage *Scutarius *Sea Snake Hatchling *Shadow warrior *Skeletal Wyvern *Skeletal miner *Skeleton *Skeleton Mage *Skeleton fremennik *Skeleton thug *Skeleton warlord *Small Lizard *Soldier (Imperial Guard) *Sorebones *Speedy Keith *Spiritual mage *Spiritual warrior *Steel dragon *Stick *Suqah *Terror dog *Thrower Troll *Thug *Tormented demon *Tortured soul *Trade floor guard *Tribesman *Troll general *Troll spectator *Tstanon Karlak *Turoth *Tyras guard *TzHaar-Hur *TzHaar-Ket *TzHaar-Mej *TzHaar-Xil *Undead troll *Vampyre (monster) *Vyre corpse *Vyrelady *Vyrelord *Vyrewatch *Wallasalki *Warped terrorbird *Warped tortoise *Warrior (Rellekka) *Water elemental *Waterfiend *Werewolf *White Knight *WildyWyrm *Yeti *Yuri *Zakl'n Gritch *Zombie *Zombie hand *Zombie swab Written By Popolata Man #longestpageoncxwikiyolo